doctorwhofactfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eleventh Hour
The Eleventh Hour "The Eleventh Hour" Is the first episode of the fifth series of the award winning Sci-fi series Doctor Who. This episode made the debut of Matt Smith, KarenGillan and Arthur Darvill on the 3rd April 2010 on BBC One and BBC HD. It was written by the new head writer of the show, Steven Moffat who previosly wrote 6 episodes in the past Synopsis After the major events in "The End of Time (Part 2)" the newly regenarated Doctor crash lands his destroyed TARDIS in Leadworth, in 1996. A seven year old girl called Amelia Pond goes to investigate the crash sight and she meets a mad man called the Doctor. The Eleventh Doctor soon discovers that he's having cravings for apples. But he has to go through ten different foods too find the one he loves which is- Fish Fingers and Custard. Later that night Amelia shows him a scary crack in her wall which he soon discovers it is a crack in space and time itself. Briefly opening it to discover an Atraxi prison, the atraxi sends the Doctor a message on his Psychic Paper it reads "Prisoner Zero has escaped" as they try to discover what that means, the TARDIS cloister bell rings. The Doctor quickly races to the TARDIS, promising that he will be back in 5 minutes. The Doctor returns, unaware that he is 12 years late, he quickly enters the house and searches for Amelia. No sign... but soon he is hit by a cricket bat. He wakes up handcuffed and discovers that he is with a much older Amelia, now called Amy Pond. Amy, having believed in the Doctor's return and crea ted toys and stories about him, has been ridiculed by others in the village. She finds the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and, dodging prisoner zero, they flee the house. Soon terror reaches Planet Earth as the atraxi arrive in orbit and warn the human race that "If Prisoner Zero is not found then the Earth will be destroyed". The Doctor later realises that Prisoner Zero is a multiform that can take the form of any human whose unconscious. The Doctor while trying to attract the Atraxi's attention brakes his Sonic Screwdriver whilst making the vehicles of the village move automatically. Now the action begins as the Doctor has only 20 minutes to save Earth, he uses a laptop to gatecrash an online meeting of Scientific experts including Patrick Moore and relay specific instructions to them. Amy and Rory are running for thier lives at the hospital as Prisoner Zero is chasing them. The Doctor races to the hospital and saves them just in time. The Doctor reveals his plan: he has created a computer virus that will broadcast the number "Zero" to reveal it's true form. Prisoner Zero knocks out Amy and transforms into the Doctor with young Amelia, the night she waited. Who it is able to bond with during the Doctor's absence. He realises she can still hear him speaking and tells her to remember prisoner zero and what it looked like. The Doctor then forces Prisoner Zero to reveal its true form. The atraxi notices the creature and captures it, but the creature manages to say "The pandorica will open.... silence will fall!" the Atraxi leave but the Doctor calls them back as he reveals he's the Earth's protector. As the atraxi leave for a second time, the Doctor runs back to the TARDIS and looks at its new appearence and departs before Amy and Rory can catch him. 2 years later he returns on the night before Amy's wedding and offers her to travel with him. She agrees and they leave to go on more adventures in time and space Viewing Figures The Series opener opened with a very high 10.8 million Viewers. The episode earned an Appreciation Index of 86 known as "Excellent!"